One Weekend
by PerManum
Summary: Mulder and Scully discover a few things about themselves in One Weekend. MSR Review. !Complete!
1. The Stake Out

Title: One Weekend 

I wrote this story because once again it snowed and I was suck in the house…This takes place after the death of Scully's dog but before the finally episode. Probably during the time when Mulder and Scully were given BS assignments. (For those who don't understand.) For those who have read and reviewed thank you.

Some where in Virgina

9:46pm Friday

"Mulder?" Scully asked in her characteristic Scully fashion.

"Yea, Scully." Mulder answered never letting his attention wander from the house they are both staking out.

"Why are we still here looking for this mysterious, unobtainable by phone, doggy snatcher? It is cold out here and I would like to spend at least some portion of my weekend actually "AT HOME" and not out on some humdrum stake out!"

"Scully, why must you continuously refer to that mad man as a doggy snatcher? The guy stalks, kidnaps, any dogs that he has ever come in contact with. These are countess witnesses' statements that confirms so, he is the man that we are looking for." Mulder stated while tossing the files into Scully's lap.

"What more do you need Scully? I'm sure you would have liked for someone to have come by and snatched that little furry rat you called a dog Scully ?? God bless Queequeg little soul, but that dog was ugly." Mulder added with a snicker to himself.

"Queequeg, was not a furry rat Mulder you take that back, or else you'll be sitting in this car alone." Scully stated flatly, with a hint of anger in her voice. Mulder know she had finally gotten over her beloved pet but he just could keep from poking fun at Scully.

"Scully, don't be so sensitive. I was only joking, well only about the part of him being ugly. He was still a little rat."

Mulder caught Scully's angry glare as he slide down further in his seat like a child trying to hide from his teacher's haunting glare. Folding her arms and turning slightly to face the window, Scully ignored Mulder.

Scully's uncompromising speechlessness to anything Mulder had to say and Mulder's continuous obsession with sunflower seed eating lasted for about 10 minutes until, Scully caught some movement from the side of the house.

"Mulder?," Scully muffled.

"G-woman has broken her silent treatment." Mulder yelped out in one of his goofy outburst.

"Mulder settle down, I saw something and I'm getting out."

Opening the door with her right hand Scully slowly got out, walking around the blue sedan to Mulder's side,

"Come on."

After walking across the street, they made their way around to the side of the house. Laying on the patio was a black retriever. Mulder made his way over to the dog which seemed to still be breathing strongly on his own.

"Mulder this appears to be anti-freeze leaking out of his mouth."

"Anti-freeze?"

"Someone was trying to kill this animal. Why else would he be laying out in one of the coldest nights of the year with anti-freezing leaking out of his mouth? Who the hell lives here Mulder?"

"Scully didn't you say you saw something?"

"Yes, a shadow next to the trash cans, but I never saw a physical body. Someone is in that house Mulder, doggy snatcher or not. We are going to arrest whomever did this to this animal. I'm going inside you take the dog to the car."

Mulder admired Scully's passion when it came to animals and children. His only wish was to have her passion shown physically to him. Pushing that thought out of his head Mulder yelled back to Scully.

"How about we both go, I wouldn't feel safe letting you go alone. We don't know what kind of person we're dealing with."

Scully was about to protest, but thought otherwise, Mulder was right. If she had to give him credit it would definitely be in watching out for her safety. At first, Scully took it as Mulder being another macho FBI male, however, now she knew his protectiveness ran deeper than that. He would probably died for her if he had too.

After wrapping the dog and placing him in the back seat both, Mulder and Scully walked up to the front door of the house and after knocking was surprised to see who answered, a child looking to be about 5 or 6 years old.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The child asked titling her head against the doorframe.

"Hello, my name is Dana and this is Fox, we are with the FBI, are your parents home? Scully asked stooping down to the child's height to show her the badge.

"May we speak with them?" Mulder asks while taking a look around.

"My parents aren't home, Michael my big brother is watching me."

"Well, my we speak to Michael then…?"

"Maya, my name is Maya." she replied answering Scully's unasked question.

"Well, Maya may we speak with him." Scully added while touching the child's little hand.

"Yes, he is going to be mad that I answered the door without him though."

"Yes, I'm sure he will, it's not a good idea with you being so young." Mulder added from behind Scully.

"Is he your boyfriend, Ms. Dana?" Maya added while she took them into the living room.

This surprised Scully and caused her only to smile sweetly at the precocious child. Mulder put on his best grin face and said.

"I asked her, she turned me down."

"Mikey Miiiiikey, some people are here, they want to talk to mom and dad, but I told them that they weren't home, but that you were, so now you have to talk to them."

"Maya, what have I told you about answering the door to strangers. Your suppose to come get me if somebody is at the door." Michael chastised Maya as much as an older brother can.

"Well, they looked like nice people, the lady has red hair like me and the man is cute. She won't tell me if they are together, maybe you can find out for me." Maya added giggling

"Maya, not now go to your room. I'll think about not telling mom and dad when they get home. " Michael scolded.

Over hearing the last bit of information made Scully giggle to herself.

"Scully, just what is so funny? Lots of women find me attractive. Do I have to denied this child the same liking" Mulder added with an eyebrow to Scully.

"Yes, because they are mostly all 5 years olds." The banter soon stopped as Michael entered the living room.

"Hi my name is Michael, my little sister doesn't always answer to door, I'm sorry if you guys are cops or something my….."

Mulder cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok Michael, we were just wondering if you own any animals, seen any weird people around this area lately?"

"No, we don't own any dogs or cats because our mom is allergic to them and weird people, I can't say that I have."

From around the corner Maya came bouncing back into the room.

"We have fish, would you like to see them Ms. Dana?" Maya asked while pulling Scully into the other room.

"Hey Mike, if you don't mind I'd like to rush this dog to the VET, I'll leave Agent Scully here until I'll return and hopefully by then your parents would have returned and we can interview them as well."

"Mmmm yea that sounds alright. I'm sorry if Maya offended you or anything. Sometimes she doesn't think before she does something. If anything happen to her my parents would freak. I'd be in major trouble."

"It's ok, I know it was like to be the older brother. I'm sure she's safe with you watching her." Mulder stated trying to reassure the boy.

"Scully, you stay here while I take the dog to the Vet."

Walking into the room Mulder stop when she notice Scully reading a book to Maya who looked as if all the excitement and the late night had tired her out. Scully caught Mulder's stare and gave him the quiet sign with her finger to her mouth. Mulder turned and walked back into the other room, Maya could easily be mistaken as Scully's own daughter with the matching red hair two shared. Mulder caught Maya leaning in closely and whisper something into Scully's ear this made Scully giggle and blush slightly.

Scully rose off the bed and tucked Maya in, like she'd she done it a million times before. "Ms. Dana, do you have any children?" Maya asked quietly.

Scully, smiled and answered, "Not yet, but I hope to have a daughter as smart and funny like youone day."

"With red hair too?" Scully nodded.

"You'll be a good mommy one day." Maya added as Scully closed the door.

To herself Scully silently answered thank you.

"Scully, I was wondering if you would stay here while I took the dog to the Vet. Afterward I'll return. Only if that's okay with you. Mulder added knowing that Scully hated when he didn't ask of her opinion.

"Yes, Mulder that will be fine."

Watching Mulder walk out the door Scully wondered just how much of the little conversation Mulder had heard. She'd have to ask him about that later.

MORE TO COME……


	2. What I already know

Authors Notes: This is the second chapter…..Mulder has taken the dog to the vet

Friday 11:27 pm

"So Michael, do your parents leave you and Maya home alone a lot?" Scully asked trying to get what little information she could from him.

"No not a lot, once or twice a month. May I see your badge just to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Of course you can." She handed her badge over to Michael and smiled as he eyed it carefully.

"This says that you're a doctor, does that mean that I should call you Dr. Scully?"

"Actually you can still call me Ms. Dana if you like your sister has become accustom to it already."

"So, is that guy Agent Mulder really your boyfriend or just your partner?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret, he wants to be more than just my partner, but don't tell your sister that. I think she might have a little crush on him." Scully hinted with a grin.

After her little discussion with Mike, Scully began searching the house for clues. She began in the garage and slowly made her way around to the backyard. A half empty container of anti-freeze was sticking out of the trash cans. A pair of foot prints leading into a different direction to which she and Mulder had come earlier, lead toward the picket fence.

Just when she was about to look over the side of the fence her cell phone rang.

"Scully."

"Hey, Scully its me Mulder."

Who else would it be, she thought to herself.

"The vet said that Rover here would be fine in a day or so, beomg that we don't know who the owner is and the kennel is full, I suggested to the vet, to let us take the dog home with us. He agreed after about 2 seconds. I figured you or I could take the dog home tomorrow after picking him up."

"Mulder, I..I don't know, I have this sneaky feeling that I'd be left with the dog for the entire weekend and god knows how long after that."

"No, Scully I was hoping that you would let me keep him, I know how much you like to take your baths on the weekends. I wouldn't want Rover to interfer with that….Scully? Scully? Are you there?"

"Mulder?"

"Yes, Scully"

"Shut up."

"Okay, but what do you say?"

"How about this, after we leave here, why don't you take me back to my apartment, I'll pick up some clothes and spend the rest of the weekend at your apartment, I think you'd need some help with taking care of something other then yourself."

" Sound good to me Scully. I'll see you in a bit."

"Mulder don't take all night its late and I think the parents just pulled up in the driveway." A click was all that Mulder heard as Scully hung up.

As Mulder put his phone back into his jacket pocket, it occurred to him that he just agreed that Scully would spend the weekend, away from work, at his apartment, where would she sleep? Better yet what would she sleep in. Doing a little dance Mulder hoped into the front seat. Glancing over to Scully's side of the car, Mulder notice the little pad that she was doodling on during the stake out. After flipping through the first 2 or 3 pages. He came upon a poem written in Scully's handwriting.

_As to exist differently would matter_

_The strings that bind two minds together_

_Runs deeper than the physicality of it all_

_To trust with one's whole soul,_

_is to lead with one's whole heart_

_To believe would mean giving up a piece of me_

_But what in return stall adorn upon the soul of you?_

Placing the pad into the glove compartment, Mulder put the car in drive and drove off to get Scully.

Scully made her way to the front of the house.

"Hey, who the hell are you and why are you stalking around our house? Sara get in the house quick and call the cops!!"

"Hold on sir, just wait a minute, I am Special Agent Dana Scully, I work for the F. B. I." Scully started before he cut her off.

"What's so special about you? I don't care who you are, what gives you the right to stalk around someone's home. Don't you people give us an privacy? Is there anything you government folks don't leave alone? My kids are in there, you could have scared them half to death." He stated growing angrier with every word.

Not another anti-government fanatic, Scully thought to herself.

"Sir, if you would just let me explain, my partner and I were on a stake out investigating the possible napping and slaying of some area dogs. I'm sure you've heard of it. It was then that I spotted someone in your backyard. I don't know who it was, but I did check on your children and I assure you they are fine."

"My kids? You were in my house? Who do you think you are? I want to speak to your superiors, I want your badge number. I'm going to report this to the right authorities and see to it that you and your "partner" lose your jobs."

Sir, I am going to ask you to calm down one last time. There was a dog found practically dead in your back yard, now I have to ask you some questions. You can either answer the questions here or I can take you in for questioning. Trying to kill an animal is a federal offence. If I find that you had any part in the harm of that animal I will personally arrest you and hull you downtown so fast your cufflink will sparkle. Do I make myself clear." Scully finished with the stern look of a women royay pissed off.

"I guess I have no other choice. You can come inside, this is against my better judgment however."

"I'll make sure to make that remake in my report. Scully retorted.

* * *

About a half an hour later

"We'll Mr. Campbell I hope that we can settle all of this confusion, so that my partner and I can get back to solving this crime." Mulder said while standing up.

"I believe that is what we all want."

"Oh yea, Agent Scully, sorry for the confusion earlier. Its not everyday that you come home to find an F.B.I. Agent in your backyard."

"That is alright, can you tell Maya good bye for me."

"I'll do that first thing in the morning." Mrs. Campbell smiled.

"I hope you find whomever that it is that your looking for, goodnight."

Minutes later Mulder and Scully were on there way to Scully's apartment.

"They seem like a pleasant family" Mulder spoke as Scully looked around for her note pad.

"Ah, Scully? Are you looking for your note pad. I put it here in the glove compartment." Reaching over Scully took the note pad from out of the glove compartment and flipped though it quickly to a blank page and started to write.

"If your wondering, I didn't read anything in it."

Closing the pad and placing it into her coat pocket Scully turned to Mulder, "You must have Mulder, because I did not say anything about you reading it."

"I'm sorry Scully, your always writing and I just wanted to see exactly what it is that you are always writing. I'm sorry if I imposed on your personal space. .. It's really good Scully, I didn't know you could write like that."

"Mulder there are a lot of things about me that you don't know."

"Yes, but there is a lot about you that I do know." Mulder added with a crocked smile.

TBC…..


	3. A moment of Honesty

Authors Note: This chapter is short, being that the dog is still at the VET Mulder and Scully will have some time alone to have one of their talks. Thanks for the reviews

* * *

1:17 am Saturday Morning

Scully's Apartment

"Hey, where do you keep my sunflower seeds, Scully? They aren't in their usually place."

"Look under the counter next to the frig."

Walking back into the living room, Mulder notices that Scully is now in her room getting her things together. He walks in and takes a seat on the bed.

"I don't know why you eat those things, Mulder."

"Nothing like good old seeds to cure a aching hunger. Speaking of hunger, Scully I think you should really pack what you're trying to hide under the rest of those clothes, and wear it to bed. Mulder tried to reach around her to grab at the black lacy nightgown.

"Mulder, You wish!"

"Aww, why not? Are you afraid I might try something?"

"Yeah right, that will be the day."

Walking back to her bag, Scully spoke softly.

"You can try anything you want at this point."

"What was that Scully?"

"Nothing, Mulder, I'm ready lets go."

After locking the apartment up, they both headed to Mulder's Apartment.

**!In the car!**

"Mulder, what is it? Why do you keep looking at me and grinning like the joker?"

"Scully, what is it that I don't know about you?"

"What?"

"You said that I don't know everything about you, I'd like to think that I do, but I'm beginning to think it's not the truth?"

"Mulder, the only truth there is, is the fact that you are letting your imagination run away with you."

"Okay, Scully I dare you to sleep with me tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about Mulder? I'm not going to have…I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I'm not talking about sex, although that doesn't sound like a bad idea, however I dare you to sleep in the same bed with me this weekend."

"What does this all involve Mulder? I really don't see the point to it. We've slept in the same bed before."

"Its not that difficult, you sleeping with me, and me sleeping with you. Oh yeah, physical contact is permitted as long as the other party agrees to it. Sex is optional."

"Damn right sex is optional, although I think your getting more out of this then me."

"Deal?"

"Deal"

"So, who exactly brought you that nightie Scully?" Mulder asked with a wink.

"You don't want to know."

"It doesn't really seem your taste anyway."

"Really, and what do you see as my taste Mulder? Besides what you see me during one of your middle of the night visits trying to get me to go with you to chasing after some sneaky farmers or vampire suckers. " Scully asked surprised at Mulder's moment of honesty.

" Don't forget doggy snatchers."

"That too, what exactly do you see as my taste?"

"Scully, you are more of a boxer, t-shirt and sock girl, than a black lacy teddy vixen."

Scully blushes slightly not use to hearing those words from Mulder.

"Its one of the many qualities that I find appealing about you."

"Mulder you find me appealing? I always knew that you had a little thing for me, but appealing! Wait until I tell my mother. Bill will have a fit." Scully broke into her little schoolgirl laugh that Mulder also found appealing.

"Scully, stop making jokes I'm telling you the truth for once and you want to joke around, that's the last time I'm ever honest about you, with you."

"Awww, I'm sorry Mulder."

"In all seriousness Scully, when was the last time someone told you how attractive you are?"

"I don't know Mulder, I don't really date much so…it's been a while I guess."

"We'll I think you are very attractive and smart, you have a lot going for you Scully."

"Awww, thank you Mulder, you aren't to bad looking yourself."

"Thanks G-woman."

"You welcome G-man."

More to come…….

I promise this next chapter will be longer a lot longer, I'm starting to write it right now as you read this hehehe…smooches


	4. Just Another Saturday

Author's Notes: This chapter took me the longest to write, I hope you guys like it…I'm starting on chapter 5 soon….thanks for your many reviews…. 

--------------------------------------------------

Same day 2:27 am

Mulder's Apartment

"Mulder when did you get this new bed? It wasn't here the last I was over, which was just two days ago."

"My old water bed broke, I had to get something new, quick, so do you like it?"

"Yea, hmm its really you I guess." She answered eyeing the bed before gathering her toiletries,

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower and then get to bed."

"I'll be there in a few, take your time Scully. Mi casa es su casa, you know where the towels and stuff are located."

"Thanks, Mulder."

Mulder was busy in the living room at his desk making notes for his report. After which he cleared the kitchen of all the dishes that he and Scully made, straighten the living room and decided it was time for him to hit the sheets. Though, going to sleep tonight wouldn't be a problem with Scully keeping him company.

Scully was still in the bathroom while he changed into a gray t-shirt and black pajama pants. She opened the door and stuck her head out, hearing that Mulder was obviously the one knocking things over and making so much noise. Mulder was hit by the steam and the fragrance of Scully's shower causing him to turn around as she began to speak.

"What's going on out there Mulder?"

"OH nothing, I'm just changing into my pjs. Is it safe for me to come in and brush my teeth yet?"

"Oh yea, sure, I'm just brushing my hair out. It kind of got wet from the shower."

"Can I tell you something Scully?" she nods as he grabs his toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste out from the middle of the tube.

"I like it when it's curly like that."

Scully left Mulder in the bathroom and put her clothes and shower bag away. Mulder watched her walk around the room knowing pretty much where everything was like she lived there. He had gotten use to Scully being there immediately. After brushing his teeth and washing his face Mulder ran out the bathroom and jumped on the bed.

"Scully, would you like me to heat your side of the bed up? While you try and find another reasons not to come to bed." Mulder said lying down and placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm not trying to find a reason not to go to bed, unlike you I fold my clothes up and place them neatly somewhere and not all over the floor. Besides it's late go to sleep."

After turning the light off Scully climbed into bed and wiggled around until she was comfortable.

"You asleep yet Scully?"

"No, not yet Mulder, why?"

"You ever think about what it would be like to have that house with the white picket fence, two and a half kids, and the dog name Rover?" he asked turning on his side to face Scully.

"Well Mulder not really, why do you?"

"Not really, no." he was half expecting and hoping that she would have said yes.

"I think everyone's so called perfect life, as you so well described, isn't always the clichéd; white picket fence with two and a half kids, and a dog named Rover."

"What are you trying to say, Scully?"

"What I am trying to say is that, I sometimes think of having a husband and a family, even with my circumstance, but I don't necessarily need the two and a half kids and the dog. What really is having two and a half kids anyways?"

"You know Scully, one walking, one crawling, and one in the oven." tapping on her stomach.

They laid there for a few moments, each thinking about what the other person had said.

"Mulder you ever think that I'd be able to have one in the oven one day?" Scully asked facing him with her big blue eyes pleading for him to say yes.

"I hope so Scully, I think that you'd be a great mother to any child. I observe how you interact with children, it really does come natural to you." Taking her hand in his Mulder give it a little squeeze and laid back down.

"Thanks Mulder."

"Your welcome Scully, good night."

"Goodnight, Mulder."

-

9:15 am Saturday Morning

"Hey, Mulder wake up." Scully said while shaking Mulder after poking and tapping didn't work.

"Leave me alone Scccullyyy. Fifteen more minutes pleaseeee." Mulder groaned while throwing a pillow over his head.

"I already let you sleep fifteen minutes pass the hour. Its time for you to get up or we are going to be late. NOW GET UP MULDER. " Scully yelled while trying to put the pillow off of his face, he had a strong grip on it.

"FINE FINE, I'm up, just stop yelling, You need to go get ready first anyways, you know how long it takes you women to get ready."

"With that, Scully grabbed a pillow and start hitting Mulder with it as he got up and practically ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"Mulder what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmm, just some toast and coffee" he yelled as he turned the shower on.

Scully who had already washed up, but had not gotten dressed, put on a pair of black pants and a button down t-shirt and went out into the kitchen. Taking a half loaf of bread out of the almost empty frig, she turned on the coffee maker and the radio. Smooth jazz music filled the air as Scully sat down and prepared her toast. Mulder was out the shower in a matter of minutes and was walking around with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Scully mind making me a cup while I get dressed?" He yelled out from the living room.

"What does he think I'm his wife or something, next thing you know he'll be asking me to iron his shirt."

Mulder had walked into the kitchen at this point and over heard the last bit of her self-conversation.

"What's so wrong with ironing a t-shirt for your best friend Scully?"

"Nothing, Mulder go get dressed, your tracking water all over the place."

"Yes, ma'am." Mulder said while he ran off and got dressed.

Twenty minutes later Mulder was at the door while Scully was getting the keys.

"I'm driving Mulder, Scully said as she went through the door way passed him.

"How I love that G-woman." Mulder said closing the door behind them.

11:35 am Saturday

At the Animal Hospital

"Agent Mulder, have you or your partner found any leads as of yet?

"Nothing new as of this morning. My partner and I are going to interview some owners of the victimized dogs on Monday to see if there are any similarities; people they knew, dog walkers, etc. The normal investigation procedures."

"Is everything set, Mulder?" Scully asked while holding the leash of Max. There was a nametag on the dog, but no address or number from which a trace could be ran.

"Aye, Maxi, how's it going? You feeling better? Yes you are! Lets get you out of here and to a park somewhere."

"Mulder stop talking to him like he's a child."

"You know, some people consider their pets children, what's wrong with me trying it out."

"Nothing just don't get to attached, he does belong to someone else."

"Yea, your right Scully, lets head to PetSMART, its time to go shopping."

* * *

**PetSMART somewhere in Washington D.C.**

"So, Scully did you make the list of the things that I'll need?"

"Yea, you'll need:

Dog food

Shampoo

Conditioner

Dog chew toys

A pad for him to sleep on

A leash

Food and water tray."

"That's just to start."

"What kind of dog food should we buy? We don't know which one he likes."

"Why don't we buy a few small bags and see which one he takes a liking too."

"Hey Scully look, he needs this, this oh yeah, and this." Mulder put balls, toy bones, even a rubber duck into the cart. Pretty soon there were more toys then anything else.

"Mulder, your getting out of control again claim down. We can't get him all of this stuff yet; we haven't even gotten to the food. "

"Scully you take the fun out of having a pet."

"Get two toys and I'll take you two to the park after we finish here and unpack everything, ok."

Mulder nodded as he put most of the toys back and choose to keep the chew bone and the Frisbee. After an hour and a half in the store, they finally made their way to the registers. A father and mother with their two daughters and a little old lady were the only customers in front of them. Before making it to the register, they were talked into the buying the deluxe comfort dog bed and play pad. Scully tired to tell Mulder he would probably only need it until Monday, but Mulder was set on making this dog at home.

"Is this your first pet?" she asked Mulder who was busy petting and rustling the dog's face.

"Oh where not…"

"Scully why don't you put the stuff on the counter, and I'll entertain her with my good looks."

That will be the day Scully thought to herself.

" This is my first, her second."

"Did you finally give in and let him have it? I'm sure you were tired of his asking." The woman asked leaning pass Mulder so that she could talk to Scully anuway.

"Yes, it took a while, but my begging finally worked. Since we are putting off having kids for a few years we decided I could have the dog" Mulder interrupped before Scully could answer.

"Aww, the dog will help you get use to taking care of something other then yourself."

"That's the exactly thing I told him." Scully said force to play the charade he started.

"You two make a beautiful couple, how long have you been married?"

"Well, he hasn't exactly popped the question as of yet. I'm still waiting."

"Well what's taking you so long? You better hurry up before somebody comes along and steals her from right under your nose."

Scully produced a wide grin well Mulder tried to hide his embarrassment and laugher. "I would have proposed a long time ago, but I'm afraid her brother would kill me.

This caused the little lady who was shorter then Scully, to burst into laugher. "You to have a nice day, and son, don't wait to long you hear."

"Thank you for the advice. Have a nice day."

"Mulder that's exactly what you get for playing that charade back there."

"Scully just admit that you had fun playing along."

"Yes I did, you better not wait to long either, Frohike, might take me from you, hehaha." Scully joked as they loaded he car.

"Yea, right whatever."

After unpacking all the dog food, toys, and the deluxe comfort dog bed, they changed into some jogging clothes and headed for the park that wasn't to far from his apartment. Mulder hadn't really done much running in the pass few months, so Scully easily beat him. He was surprised by her little legs.

"Mulder did you bring the Frisbee? I want to throw it around a bit for Max."

"Yea, go over there Scully and we can throw it between each other."

Scully jogged about fifteen yards away and tossed the Frisbee. Mulder let Max go and he ran, jumped into the air, and grabbed it. Scully clapped with excitement as Mulder did the same thing. Pretty soon they moved further and further apart as Max was better at it then they thought. Scully through it one last time and Max grabbed it and ran toward Mulder, except this time he jumped on him knocking him down.

"MULDER, are you ok?" Scully yelled as she jogged over to where Mulder and Max where on the ground." Mulder I think he likes you."

"Max, heal!" Scully commanded. Surprisingly he came over to her feet and sat down still wagging his tail and shaking his head.

"Hey, mind helping me up over here?" Mulder called out extending his arms out for Scully to take. Instead of allowing her to pull him up, Mulder pulled Scully down on top of him and pushed her down the hill. Scully however kept her gripped on Mulder's hands and pulled him down with her.

"Mulder NOOO, I'm going to get you, wait until I get up…"Scully practically screamed as they rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

"Scully" Mulder said picking out pieces of grass and leaves in her hair while still holding her down.

"What, Mulder!" she said trying to shift from under him.

Mulder leaned in closer to Scully's face tempted enough to just kiss her, but moved his lip away and moved closer to her ear instead. With the feeling of Mulder's breath on her skin Scully stopped moving and laid there motionless.

"I got you big time." he said with a lopped signed grin. Lifting up off of Scully, grabbed Max's leash, who had followed then down the hill, and jogged back to his apartment, leaving Scully on the grass. After a few minutes to gather her thoughts Scully got up and ran after Mulder and Max. Cursing how she fell for one of his tricks once again.

6:07 pm Saturday Evening

Mulder's Apartment

"What do you want on your side of the pizza, Scully?"

What happen earlier was forgotten for right now. Both Mulder and Scully where far to hungry. Max was seated in his new dog bed chewing on his dog bone.

"Whatever you got on yours Mulder, just make it quick I'm hungry."

Sniffing the air Scully walked over to Mulder.

"Do you smell that Mulder? Something smells.

"Its not me, I took my shower. You even delighted me by flushing the toilet."

Both turned their heads toward Max who was busy doing what dogs do.

"ITS MAX!" they both spoke in unison.

Max looked up at both Mulder and Scully and knew what was coming next. He put his paw over his head and laid his head down.

"Scully you get the shampoo and stuff. I'll get the bath ready, because we got us a dog to wash." he said in one of his dumb old western voices that Scully loathed.

"Oh brother."

TBC………

I told you guys this one would be a long one…….I hoped you had fun reading it….smooches


	5. Need A Bath?

"MULDER!" he's coming toward you, grab'em." Scully yelled as she jumped up off the floor and ran in the direction of him.  
  
"I got him, I got him Scully." Mulder yelled as he ran toward the bathroom.  
  
"Take him straight to the tube."  
  
"I' am three steps ahead of your Scully."  
  
"Mulder practically ran through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Scully who was right behind him, closed the bedroom door. They had made the mistake of not closing the door the first time and Max ran straight for the open whole. They had been trying to catch him for almost 30 minutes. It could definitely be said that Max did not like taking baths. Mulder and Scully, both had been under the bed, over the sofa at least three times, and under various pieces of furniture throughout the living room and bedroom.  
  
Mulder waited for Scully to join him in the bathroom before he sat Max into the water.  
  
"Scully this is harder than I previously thought."  
  
"Your telling me, Queequeg never gave me this much trouble."  
  
"Hand me some shampoo, would you Scully."  
  
"Yeah, hold on a minute, I think we probably should have brought rwo bottles instead of one."  
  
Mulder and Scully thought it best to wash the dog with four hands instead of two. Mulder was busy soaking his fur with the detachable shower nozzle, while Scully shampooed the back end of him. Max seemed to have calmed, probably tired out from his pre-bath activities.   
  
"Hey Scully I've been thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah? What bright idea have you come up with now?"  
  
"Well I was thinking it would have been easier to just give you a bath." He turned the sprayer on Scully, soaking her pretty much everywhere.  
  
Gasping while trying to block the flow of water directed to her face. Scully jumped for Mulder grabbing the sprayer and turning it on him. Scully had the advantage; Mulder was slipping and sliding finally falling backwards. Scully took the chance and sprayed Mulder until she fell over in a fit of laugher.  
  
"Mulder I think its you that needs a bath now."  
  
Getting up to get her towel out of the bedroom Scully forgot to shut the door and Max took that as a cue to jump out of the tube and make a run for it. Mulder had anticipated he would to it and dove for him; only he slipped and fell flat on his face. He cursed his idea to spray Scully, which now had the bathroom floor all wet.  
  
"Aww man, here we go again."  
  
"Oh my god, Mulder are you ok?" Scully asked after hearing Mulder hit the floor.  
  
"He's out again."  
  
"Mulder what did you do?"  
  
"You left the door open."  
  
"Where did he go? I don't see him out here."  
  
"Maybe he's under the bed or in the closet again."  
  
"I'm not crawling back under that bed again Mulder, you better get out here before he has mildew growing under there."  
  
"You stay on that side and I'll try to force him out."  
  
"Okay, one, two, three. Max you get from under there right now. You can't stay wet all night, you'll get sick."  
  
"You'll get sick?? That's a great one Scully, don't talk to him like a child, he's a dog."  
  
"You try then Mulder."  
  
"Max, if you come from underneath there, I'll take you to the park and introduce you some of the local female dog population if you know what I mean."  
  
"Mullllder, be serious."  
  
"I am being serious Scully, he's a fairly young dog, I bet he could snag a lav or too."  
  
"Like master like pet, I guess."  
  
After a few more minutes of pleading Max jumped out and started licking Scully on the face. Mulder he's out come get him before he get everything wet."  
  
"What about that bath Scully? If I would have known that you liked getting you face licked…"  
  
"Shut up Mulder."  
  
"Ah, you wound my soul."  
  
"Well the only thing you'll be washing is Max. I'm going to watch the news."  
  
"I thought we were going to do this together?"  
  
"Well you want to play, I'd rather keep my clothes dry, and besides all you have to do is rinse and dry."  
  
Mulder trotted back into the bathroom, making sure that Scully closed the door behind him. After about 10 minutes Max raced back into the living room, Mulder hot on his tail. Scully who was now seated on the couch found herself being amused by the whole scene. Mulder ran around jumping and crawling under the tables trying to catch him.  
  
"What are you going to do? Just sit there and watch me?"  
  
"It's your fault you let him out without drying him off first, or at least calling me."  
  
"My fault?" Mulder spoke slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't have sprayed me."  
  
"I was just playing."  
  
"About what the bath or the spraying?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
At this point Max came over to Scully and looked up at her wagging his tail. She caught the towel that Mulder sent flying throw the air and started drying him off.  
  
"After we dry him off do you want to order Chinese, Italian, or my personal favorite pizza?"  
  
"Mmmm, I would have to say Chinese."  
  
"Chinese it is."  
  
"What are you thinking about ordering, Scully."  
  
"Some mixed vegetables and chicken with rice."  
  
"White of course." they both said in union.   
  
"You know me to well Mulder. What are you going to order?"  
  
"Chicken Lo Mien."  
  
"Why not try something different?"  
  
"What exactly should I try that I haven't already tasted. I'll play it safe and stick with the Lo Mien."  
  
Scully stopped drying for a second and looked up at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong."  
  
"Since when have you ever played it safe Mulder?"  
  
"I suppose that's a very astute assessment of you Scully."  
  
"Ha, after all these years I don't have to assess you, I know you, and you Fox Mulder, are never one to play it safe."  
  
"And you Dana Scully haven't played it safe since meeting me."  
  
Giving him a raised eyebrow and conforming lip curl, she continued drying Max off.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"This has got to be the best tasting Chinese that I've had in a while."   
  
"I'd have to agree with you on that." Scully added while putting another fork full of vegetables into her mouth.  
  
"Mulder, I think your phone is ringing."  
  
"It's the weekend, I'll just let it ring."  
  
"Suit yourself, but it could be your mystery dog snatcher."  
  
"Or, Scully, it could be your brother Bill, looking to see if I got you into some life or death situation. Which forced you to lie to your mother about your true whereabouts this weekend. Causing Billy Boy to probe his own investigation."  
  
"Mulder, that's a little far fetch to think he'd probe his own investigation into my whereabouts."  
  
"Aww come on Scully, you act as if it couldn't happen. You know if he found out that you were staying over here this weekend to help me watch a dog. He'd come up with some crazy idea that I lied just to control your every move. The man doesn't like me"  
  
"Why do you ramble all the time?"  
  
"Why is your mouth always open." he said leaning over and pushing it shut.  
  
"My mouth is not always open."  
  
"Yes, Scully you kind of leave this space in between your top and bottom lip. Even when you're asleep. The only time I've seen it closed is when you're scared or angry."  
  
"I…." The ringing of her phone cut off Scully.   
  
"Ah, Scully I think this is your phone which is interrupting our little dinner date. Better tell Bill that you're safe and sound."  
  
"I'm going to answer it, I think this is important." Scully said while pressing the talk button on her cell phone.  
  
"Scully!"  
  
"Hi, is this Ms. Dana Scully?"  
  
"Yes it is, who is this?" she looked over at Mulder who was now easing dropping.  
  
"This is Michael Campbell, you were at my house the other night."  
  
"Yes, Michael, is there something wrong? Do you need some help?"  
  
"No, I was calling because I think I have some information that might help you. When I took Maya to the park earlier today, we saw this guy looking at all the people who were walking their dogs."  
  
"Keeping going, what did you see?"  
  
"Well later on, Maya and I spotted him driving slowly down our street. It looked as if he were looking for something."   
  
"Did you get a license plate number of car make?"  
  
"Yes, actually Maya did. It's a Virgina license plate ADMI2F56. The car was a black 1990 or 1991 ford tarsus, I looked that much up on the Internet."  
  
"Is there anything else Michael that you can remember?"  
  
"No that's it."  
  
"Agent Mulder and I will be over tomorrow. If you see anything else don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Ms. Dana have they founded the owners of the dog that you and Agent Mulder found?"  
  
"No, we're keeping him here until they do, would you like to see him? We could bring him over when we come. Just ask you parents ok."  
  
"I'll right, Maya's says to tell Agent Mulder Hi."  
  
"I'll do that, you tell her that he said Hi back."  
  
"Alright talk to you later."  
  
  
  
Looking over at Mulder Scully has a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Little Maya says Hi Mulder."  
  
"I bet she did."  
  
"Scully I'm in the mood for one of my black and white, seen 25 times, all time bad movies. Are you game?"  
  
"As much as I hate those movies I guess."  
  
TBC…………..  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
It's been a while since my last chapter update…I hope you guys like it…smooches 


	6. Don't let the bed bugs bite

Author's Notes: I know its been over 2 weeks since my last update, but school is really kicking my butt, SO this is a shorty. Thanks for the reviews   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Later that night  
  
Mulder was lying on the couch dozing off to the last minutes of the movie. Scully had already fallen asleep, laying across Mulder's couch with her head resting in a pillow placed in his lap. He gazed down at Scully who was shifting positions from her side to her back. Even though his butt was falling asleep from sitting for so long, he hated to wake Scully. Moving some stray hairs from her face, Mulder grabbed the blanket from behind the sofa and through it over Scully. Taking the other pillow from under his arm, he laid back, making sure not to wake Scully. Minutes later both Mulder and Scully were asleep.  
  
Sometime later, Mulder was awoken by a loud thump and the sudden awareness that he could move his legs. To tired to get up, he figured that is was Scully knocking over something to use the bathroom or something. Stretching out on the couch, he tired to fall back to sleep.  
  
Scully however, had fallen off the couch and was gathering her senses. Sitting up after making sure that Mulder was sleeping she made her way to the bathroom. She cursed herself for having fallen off the couch. She's had been sure that Mulder heard it and would tease her about it but he hadn't. She made the decision that she didn't want to get into Mulder's bed without Mulder, so she made her way quietly back into the living room.  
  
"Mulder, move over." she whispered. Mulder scooted his body down and wiggled into the nook of the sofa.  
  
Scully stood there for a few moments trying to decide what to do next. Mulder made plenty of room for her; the only thing left now was how to lie down. Giving into her tired body, she sat down and slowly reclined next to Mulder's body. Her back was to Mulder's front. Scully was surprised when Mulder's arms snaked their way around her waist. She wondered if he did it on purpose or unconsciously. Either way is didn't matter because it felt wonderful. She slowly relaxed into the feeling of his arms around her. It comforted her somehow.  
  
"Mulder are you awake?" She whispered   
  
"No, Scully just give me five more minutes." Mulder answered groggily while pressing his face into the back of her neck.  
  
This caused Scully to smile. She had forgotten about how good it felt to just be held. She laid there for a dew minutes listening to Mulder's breathing. His breath whispered against her neck causing goose bumps to run over her skin. It was full contentment to her, to know that for once they weren't spending the night running around some town 600 miles away from home. Trying to catch whomever it was that had them out there. For once she could just lay her head down and rest peacefully. She was beginning to like Mulder's dare. The only thing left was the possibility of the bet becoming more than what she or Mulder originally agreed on. Although, Mulder did say that physical contact was optional.  
  
Picking the blanket off the floor and throwing it over the two of them, Scully closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Mulder on the other hand wasn't really in a deep sleep yet, feeling all the movement that Scully was causing and with her being that close to him caused him to wake up entirely. He pushed the urged back and tired to just concentrate on their closeness. He pulled her in closer rubbing his nose into her neck this caused Scully to moan a little bit. Mulder was surprised, noticing that Scully was enjoying it so he continued. Suddenly Scully shifted and turned and was not face to face with him. Pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He began caressing her back softly lulling her to sleep. He placed kisses on her forehead wrapping his arm around her once more before whispering goodnight. Mulder and both Scully fell asleep hoping that the day will come where his could happen every night and not because of some outlandish bet.  
  
This is short I know…..smooches. 


	7. Not Just Another Day at the Park

Author's Notes: OMG!!!!! It has been like 4 months since last updated. Well school kind of became overbearing and you know writers block is the worst thing to get in during that time. So here it goes I don't know how long I plan on making it. Please review 

**9:25 am******

Mulder and Scully were busy getting themselves and Max ready. They were heading to the Campbell's and then to that park where Michael mentioned seeing the suspicious man larking about. Neither one spoke of the goings on of the night before, each putting on a façade of just two close friends falling asleep while watching a movie, nothing more and defiantly nothing less. However Scully, knew deep down that it was much more then that. She had wanted to sleep on the couch with Mulder. Even with the consequent of her now having an aching back, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. She felt safe in his arms that night, wanted and even loved. This sleeping over thing was beginning to turn into something more then just a dog sitting favor.

She awoke with the feeling of him surrounding her. She could tell he was awake by the way he was breathing and the beating of his heart. Upon opening her eyes she didn't' know what to say, so she did the only think there was left to do, she got up and went to the security of the bathroom. Only then did she run her fingers throw her hair and stare at herself in the mirror. The whole bet thing was beginning to turn into a reality and Scully needed to know if Mulder's motives ran deeper then the simple fact of winning a bet. She had to ask him but she just didn't know how. And now she ran away instead of confronting the issue. Maybe on the drive over things wouldn't feel as odd.

Mulder on the other hand thought nothing of it. In fact, he woke up feeling better then he has in a long time. He even woke up before Scully had and just watched her sleep. He practically memorized how much air she took in, how her chest moved in and out. How she wiggles her toes before she fully awakes. He couldn't notice all of her sleeping nuances in the bedroom because they weren't confined to such a small space and Scully was up and dressed before him. But what really got him, hook line and sinker, was the look in her eyes when they flittered open. He couldn't explain it. It was as if she expected for him to be there. Nothing was said between the two. After a few minutes of casual waking up time, Scully untangled her legs from his and quietly padded into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. A few minutes later Mulder heard the shower begin.

He knew Scully fosters the same feelings for him as he did for her. His bet was a surefire way of getting Scully to let her guard down without the feeling of her losing total control. And that is what she was beginning to do.

"You ready Scully? We've got a full day ahead of us."

"Let me just tie up these laces and we can go."

"I'll take Max to the car." yelled Mulder from the door.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second."

Happy to be alone for a few seconds, Scully breathed in slowly and exhaled thinking to her self, "_this is just Mulder, what am I so worried about?" _Pushing all the drama out of the way, she grabbed her keys and walked briskly down the hallway to the elevator, meeting Mulder moments later at the car.

"Ready?"

"Yup, let's go."

**10:24am **

**At the Campbell's Resident**

"It's so nice to see you again Agents Mulder and Scully, would you please come in. Could we offer you anything to drink or eat?" Sara Campbell spoke with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Oh, no think you." They answered in unison.

"Mrs. Campbell…" Scaly started

"Oh no, please call me Sara, everybody else does."

"Sara, were you at the park with Maya and Michael on the day that they reported seeing the strange vehicle?"

"Yes, but I never witnessed the vehicle or the driver. Michael and Maya and some of the other children were the only ones."

"MS, DAANAAA, Maya squealed from the back door leading to the patio." She ran and gave Scully a surprisingly tight hug before choosing to settle in between Mulder and Scully.

"Hi Maya, how are you doing today?" Scully asked.

"Find," she replied. "I was outside with Michael we were looking for ladybugs. Mommy always calls me her little ladybug because of my red hair and freckles."

"Well you are the prettiest ladybug I've very seem." spoke Mulder from her right side. This caused little Maya to blush and cover her cheeks. She giggled into Scully's arm as most children do when they are given a compliment by somebody whom they secretly have a crush for.

"Maya, why don't you take Max outside so he can run around with you and Michael, Agents Mulder and Scully and I are having a grown up conversation. I'll come to check up on you in a little bit okay?"

"I'll right mommy, bye Ms. Dana and Mr. Mulder."

"Bye Maya."

"See you later kido." Mulder said with a wink.

Just as fast as she came she was gone.

"You have some really amazing children Mrs. Campbell." Scully spoke

"Thank you so much Agent Scully, I take it that you don't have any yet?"

"No not yet, being in the F.B.I has made it kind of hard to have a family."

Mulder caught the double meaning behind "has made it hard," he silently cursed those bastards that took away Scully's right to conceive her own children.

"You're young though; you have a lot of time left don't fret."

Scully returned her womanly and mother support with a smile.

"So when are we going to be able to speak with Michael. More importantly would you be willing to take us to the park so that we can have a little investigating.

"That's no trouble at all. I always take Maya and Michael to the park on Sunday's afternoons. We can head over there right now if you'd like let me just round up the kids and we'll be on out way.

"I'll go get Max Scully you can stay here."

"Giving him a nod, Scully sat back waited for them to return.

**Sometime Later at**

**Laurel Springs Community Park**

"Your getting great at throwing the Frisbee Mike, just keep doing what your doing, Max will retrieve it from anywhere don't worry." Mulder and the kids were playing with Max while Sara and Scully sat on a near by bench just talking. Mostly Sara was doing the talking and Scully was listening.

"So tell me Dana, why haven't you and Mr. Mulder gotten together? I can tell that he thinks highly of you."

"Well, we're just good friend, and given fact that the F.B.I doesn't take well with agents who work together consorting with one another, it would be impossible."

"Oh I see do you care for him as more then just a good friend, if you don't mind me asking?" Scully would have probably been offended if asked by anybody else, but she felt she could trust Sara and maybe she needed another woman's opinion.

"To be honest, I've been battling with that question for a while now. Sometimes I worry about him a lot, well most of the time. We are putting out lives on the line a lot of the time and I guess my feelings for him have changed over the years. When someone is responsible for saving your life more then once, I guess it's the only thing left. But what if going further than just being friends isn't the right thing to do, I don't exactly know how he feels..." Scully stopped for a second to think.

"I would gather that he cares for you as more then just a friend. I've notice how he glances over here and smiles at you. You should just ask him one day when the mood is right he'll tell you."

"You think?"

"Yeah that's how I won Michael Sr. He was one tough cookie to figure out at first, but the more I was around him the better I became at reading his signals and I know you two have spent way more time around each other, being partners and all, then Mike and I ever did. So I'm going to take a guess that the two of you can read each other pretty well. Just ask him Dana."

"I think I might, thanks for the talk. But I think Mulder and I better hit that trail and try and find out if our suspect is back for another go around." Scully got up and ran over to Mulder. Mrs. Campbell smiled at how they would make a cute couple one day.

"Mike Maya, come over here I have something for you."

They ran over while Scully and Mulder headed off toward the trial. Mean while a black tarsus pulled up along the tree lined street and parked. The occupant inside carefully surveyed his territory. There weren't as many couples out with their dogs this afternoon, probably due to the media attention that was flooding around, however he spotted one nice looking young couple. The man was about 6'1 dark hair and fairly built, the woman was short and fit with fiery red hair. The dog, a short hair black lav, resembling a dog that he thought he took care of a few nights ago. He's prime targets were none other then Mulder, Scully, and Max. He didn't understand why people were so obsessed with their dogs. He hated them with a passion wishing that eh could rid the world of their filthy, annoying selves. If he had to do it one by one he would. He was a real lunatic. Little did he know that Mulder, Scully, and Max would be his down fall?

"Hey Scully what do you think about our suspect, did you notice anything strange while you were talking with Mrs. Campbell?"

"Not anything out go the ordinary, just the random park fillers, children, parents and pets." Scully replied matching her stride with Mulder's.

"Well how about we jog for a about a mile and turn around if we don't spot anything."

"That sounds good to me Mulder."

Mulder and Scully continued down the path unaware of their perpetrator following them. He would have to wait until they turned back around before he could follow them home. About 30 minutes later Mulder and Scully were both running back through the clearing in the bushes. Scully took that time to canvas the area one last time. She spotted a vehicle that matching the description that Michael gave them. They were in A.B.I mode now.

"Mulder I've got a suspect at 3 o'clock."

"Mulder moved his eyes toward the street, after getting the car in view he ran toward Sara and the kids who were all eating ice cream on the bench. To make it seem like he came with them he called Michael over so that he would get a positive ID.

"Okay Mike Agent Scully and I believe that we have our suspect in view I just need you to look over there and conform it for me can you do that without making eye contact?"

"Oh yeah sure thing Mr. Mulder" Michael looked and shook his head while throwing the Frisbee.

"Good job Mike, now stay here."

Scully was seated on the bench next to Mrs. Campbell explaining everything to her. Mulder joined them and trying t come up with a way of catching him.

I'm going to call for back when we get into the cars.

"Mrs. Campbell would you mind of you drove your house if he follows it will be a lot easier to catch him."

"Is this going to be safe? I don't want to put my children and family in any danger."

"Yes, you and the children won't even be in the house, Scully and I will go into the house and let Max out in the backyard. Hopefully, Mr. Dog stalker will be dumb enough to show up so that we can arrest him. Michael positively ID him, now all we need to do it catch him in the act. When we leave here I want you to make a left before we get to your street and there will be some F.B.I. agents waiting there to meet you. Scully and I will proceed to your house and wait for him to show up."

"With everyone in agreement let's go."

Mulder and Scully go into their car after putting Max in the back seat. While Sara and her kids got into their car. The crazed dog hater followed just as Mulder expected he would. Meanwhile Scully was on the phone with the agents at the rendezvous point she was giving a description of everyone's care, the set plan of action, and address of the Campbell's.

"Mulder I'll be happy when this day is over and we can just relax."

Mulder smiled over at Scully with her usage of the pronoun "we" and not I. He was looking forward to relaxing with her too.

TBC……………….


	8. Scrabble

I know I know it been a while, but I figured I should update it. 

**4:15 pm**

**In the Campbell's Neighborhood **

Mulder and Scully walked inside the Campbell's home. He hoped that the suspect wouldn't know the difference.

"Scully I'm going to set up surveillance in the living room and kitchen windows. You go to the back and take Max out to let him do what he does best." He said with a smile. She just gave him an eye roll.

"Since when did I start taking orders from him? Come on Max time for you to do the do."

Mean while outside a black car rolled to a stop two door down to the right of the backyard entrance. He would wait until nightfall to make his move. Doing anything this earlier in the day would ruin everything.

"Mulder I got the suspect in view. Seems to me he'll probably wait until night falls. Looks like it's going to be another long night."

"Scully this is a piece of cake don't you think? We've both been through worst."

"Honestly Mulder, this is not a real x-files cases. These kinds of cases are like kicks in the ass. Do you think we'll get the x-files back soon?"

"I guess your right I hope it all goes according to plan. I want to be relaxing by 9 o'clock."

"Better make that 10:00 Mulder, we'll have to finish our report first."

"Tonight Scully? but it's a Sunday." Mulder pouted

"Exactly better to do it now to get it out of the way. Besides there won't be much to write about."

"Let's catch a movie or something on TV"

Scully grabbed the remote and turned it to Lifetime, being that it was late on a Sunday afternoon she figured a good movie should be on. Mulder looked at her with a mocking expression.

"Lifetime Scully? I know we can find something else better to watch."

"Mulder some of the movies on here are interesting."

"Whatever you say, I think I might take a quick nap." He said laying his head back.

"MULDER? What do you think your doing? You can't fall asleep; we're on a steak out. Why do you always leave me to do the work? Look we don't have to watch Lifetime, but you can't not fall asleep and leave me to keep watch over a dog and do surveillance." she was leaning over him at this point.

"Oooky G-woman." Mulder said opening his eyes and placing his hands on her shoulders pushing her back down on the couch. We'll watch TV and do the surveillance together.

"Good"

After a few minutes to let Scully cool down Mulder felt it was safe to speak again. He laid his head on her shoulder trying to get more comfortable. He began to nuzzle her neck a little

"You know I've never told you this before Scully, but I like it when you get angry."

"Mulder?" Scully asked suggestively, turning and moving her face in toward his lips.

"Yes, Scully?"

"Try anything and you'll be sleeping on the couch, alone, tonight?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About 2 hours later**

"What was that?" Scully asked sitting up quickly, Knocking Mulder off of her shoulder.

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"No I heard something, it came from the garage."

She quickly got up and pulled her weapon out of its holster. She headed toward the kitchen, which lead into the garage. Only turning back making sure Mulder had her covered.

In the garage a figured stood still having knocked over a paint can while reaching for the anti freeze container. Not knowing if anybody in the house had heard, he quickly moved to the corner closest to the door. He was too agitated to move. Slowly he stooped down behind two file cabinets that were to the right of the garage near the back door.

Scully slowly opened the garage door holding her gun in the air ready to aim at will. She slowly scanned the far side of the garage before stepping into the room full.

"If there is anybody in here, I suggest you give yourself up. We are FBI Agents and we're armed. If you try to escape we'll catch you with any means necessary."

Mulder moved to the left while Scully went to the right. She slowly moved sensing that someone was there and not knowing if the person was armed or not.

"I'm going to say this again, I'm a FBI Agent and I am armed give yourself up now." Just as Scully went to move around the file cabinet the man jumped up and pushed her backward into some boxes before jetting out of the door.

"Hey, she yelled jumping and going after him." Thinking to her self, I can't believe he pushed me down.

"Scully??" Mulder yelled turning in her direction just in time to see her figure move out the doorway.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND STOP" she yelled running after the suspect at full speed. He ran around a park car. Scully jump on the hood and slide over to the other side landing on her feet not missing a beat.

"I said put you hands up and stop. You have already assaulted a federal officer don't make me shoot you." she yelled gaining on him with every step. Just as he made it to his car she caught up with him, yanking him back by his shirt away from the car and throwing him on to the ground. She rolled him over and grabbed both of his arms locking handcuffs on him.

"Hey the next time I say stop, I mean stop you son of a bitch!" She yelled lifting his head up off the ground and then pulling him to his feet. Just as she did so Mulder and the back p officers made it over.

"Great job Scully, You'll have to teach me that car slide. I didn't know your little legs had it in you."

"Yeah right Mulder, I hate when people don't stop when i tell them too."

"I'll have to remember that."

* * *

After making sure the area was secure and that the Campbell's where settled in safely. Mulder, Scully, and Max made it back to Mulder's apartment. Max would be staying with them for one more night. Tomorrow they would take him and everything he needed over to the Campbell's, they had decided to adopt Max after all.

Mulder was seated on the sofa while Scully was seated at his desk. Both were busy typing the finishing touches on their reports before turning in for the night.

"Hey Scully, want to play scrabble?"

"Scrabble, since when did you play scrabble Mulder?"

"Well I played a lot in college, I don't play to much now a days because I don't have anyone to play with, but since your here I thought that I'd dig it out and we could play a game or too."

"Sounds like fun, but I have to finish my report."

"No problem I'll set it up."

Mulder went over to the hall closet and started looking through his stuff.

"I know its in here somewhere." Mulder said while throwing stuff out of the closet.

"Having problems Mulder?" Scully asked smiling at his fustration.

"Got it!!" Mulder yelled. He picked up all his junk and through it back in the closet just in time to see Scully closing her lap top.

"Ready to experience what its like to go up against the best scrabble player in the world ?" Mulder asked while clearing the dining room table.

"Oh its so on Mulder and no cheating."

"Scully? Why would I need to cheat????"

"Mulder put your words where your mouth is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think there will be one or two more chapters I'm not sure. !Smooches!


	9. Goodnight Kiss

I know it has been forever and a life time since I last updated with story, but a lot has gone onand I kind of lost track of my story, so here it is my new updated chapter hope you like it. I think it will be the last chapter !Smooches!

**Three hours and two games later Scully has just beaten Mulder with her triple word score.**

"Scully, YUM is not a valid scrabble world!"

"Mulder, just face it, I beat you, fair and square. You are such a sore loser."

"NO I'M NOT SCULLY, I just don't like to use loose." Mulder said smugly.

"We'll I'm going to get ready for bed, you can sit there and sulk while you put the game away."

Scully left the room walking into the bedroom only to reappear moments later in the hallway with her robe and shower cap already on. Mulder secretly wished that he could follow her into both. He took this time alone to contemplate on all that has had expired over the last few days. He and Scully had grown closer to one another, on a deep level than friendship. He wanted so much to take them to the next level, but he couldn't do so if Scully didn't want to go there. After putting the scrabble game back in the closet he went into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed and turned the radio on. Moments later he heard the water shut off.

Meanwhile, Scully was just stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her head and dried off. After drying herself, she wrapped her bathrobe around her and exited the bathroom humming to the song on the radio. Mulder sat up upon hearing the door to the bathroom open and the scent of her shower entering the bedroom.

"Hey, took you long enough, I was beginning to think that you fell in."

"That's real original Mulder, the bathroom is all yours if that's what your hinting at."

"Thanks Scully, I didn't know you cared so much." Scully just ignored him and walked around to "her side" of the bedroom. Mulder quietly got up and gathered his things, thinking it better to just leave now before he said anything else. He turned to asked her one last questions but was quickly caught breathless.

Scully was now seated on the other side of the bed putting on her lotion. Mulder was watching her and he didn't know if she knew it or not, but he didn't care. He wanted to be the one to put her lotion on for her. He watched as she pushed her rode down exposing her slender shoulder and back. He loved how her hair was curling around her shoulders. He all too well became aware of the fact that Scully was exciting him in more ways than one. So he turned and walked into the bathroom determined to take a cold shower to cool him off deciding that he would need something to get through the night, if he even got through it at all.

Scully meanwhile changed into a black tank top and shorts. She then got under the cover taking a moment to breath in the scent of Mulder, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders and quietly waited for Mulder to return from his shower.

It didn't take long for Mulder to return.

"Scully are you cold? You seemed to be really wrapped up in those blankets there."

"No, I'm fine Mulder, thanks for asking thought." She answered with a coy smile.

"Okay then, so Scully I was thinking that tomorrow after we drop Max off at the Campbell's that maybe we could go catch a movie or something?" He asked a little shyly while messing with his hair in the mirror.

"Sounds like a date to me…" She cursed herself for using the word date, however, Mulder didn't seem to notice and she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it if he wasn't going too.

Mulder climbed into the bed scooting over closer to Scully.

"Hey Scully, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure, what is it?" Scully said turning around to face Mulder.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?

"I'm not even going to ask Mulder." Without waiting for a reply Scully leaned over softly kissing him on the forehead.

"There you go, now go to sleep."

"That wasn't the kind of goodnight kiss I was thinking of Scully." He spoke softer than usual.

She stared at him blankly, trying to gauge if this was one of his little jokes again. He's eyes did not read playfulness but longing. She didn't know how she should react, over 100 emotions were running through her body. So she asked him the only question that she could possibly formulation into a question..

"Show me." She spoke softly.

Mulder slowly inched his face closer to Scully's, breathing in her orange-mango-vanilla scent. Taking her chin in his hand he slowly pressed his lips against hers slowly savoring the taste of her fully cherry lips. He carefully outlined the shape of her lips with his tongue before calmly breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes.

Scully laid there blinking not knowing what to say or do, so she did the only thing that there was left to do she kissed him back. Deepening the kiss until neither could take it anymore. Mulder slide his hands down her neck to her shoulders, noticing that there was way more skin then fabric, continuing his caress of her body, his hands softly ran circles around the bare portion of Scully's skin. He could feel her goose bumps and the shiver that ran up her spine. He pulled away and smiled before continuing his exploration oftheir goodnight kiss. Finally Scully broke their midnight crusade, nuzzling into Mulder's neck.

"Scully, why haven't we done this sooner?" He asked hoping that she could come up with a better rationalized answer, than the many running through his head.

"I don't know, Mulder; I guess it only took one weekend."

"And a dog." Mulder added.

Mulder gathered Scully up in his arms and kissed her one last time before they both drifted off to sleep. They both knew that there would be more weekends like this one to explore.

!The End!

------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for each and every review. I hope that you will take the time and read my other stories. Thanks so Much !Smoches!


End file.
